1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to plumbing apparatus, and more specifically, to connectors adapted to communicate water from a wall valve to a plumbing fixture.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Most toilets are designed to use water for flushing. This water is typically supplied through a wall valve and introduced through a connector to the toilet. At the toilet, the corrector is commonly attached to a fill valve disposed in a tank of the toilet.
The wall valves, which provide the source of the water, typically include output spouts which are externally threaded to receive an internally threaded end of the connector. Unfortunately, the external threads on the wall valve can have various thread configurations depending on the type, manufacture and age of the valve. By way of example, the external threads on the spout of the wall valve may have any one of the following thread configurations well known in the art: 1/2 IP, 3/8 Compression, and 1/2 Compression.
When a connector (having a thread configuration of 1/2 IP, for example) needs to be replaced, the task is usually undertaken by a non-sophisticated homeowner who merely goes to the local plumbing supply store to purchase another connector. Not realizing that there are various thread sizes associated with the wall valves, this person is likely to purchase a connector with the wrong thread configuration such as 1/2 Compression. He will not realize his mistake until he finds that the new connector will not fit the existing wall valve. At this point, he may return to the plumbing supply store and purchase a second connector having, for example, a thread configuration of 3/8 Compression. Returning to the site of the project he would again realize he has purchased the wrong connector. A third trip to the parts supply store would then be required. Eaten professional plumbers, who may be able to determine the exact replacement size, have had to inventory the three possible sizes, choose the appropriate size, and replace the entire connector. Importantly, the non-sophisticated user does not have the equipment necessary to determine the thread configuration; nor is it printed on the wall valve. To find the proper fit, trial and error is his only recourse.
There have been various plumbing adaptors in the past, one such device has an elongate configuration wherein the external threads are separated axially from the internal threads. This type of adapter design has required that at least one additional washer be provided to form the necessary seal between the wall valve and the adapter. With this combination, there are two gaskets required each requiring seal integrity in order to avoid leakage.